


Don't Doubt Me

by Youletmebloom



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom
Summary: Modern!AU. Reader has overheard talk about her not being able to handle how the Lothbroks work. Reader wants to prove that she can handle what is thrown at her.





	Don't Doubt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this is my first ever Vikings piece. It honestly was inspired by a gif set I saw on tumblr when his face lights up with the sight of murder. I had fun with this, hopefully y'all enjoy!

I sat alone in my kitchen just slouched over my breakfast, I hated myself at this moment. I overheard the other women talking about me, saying I wasn’t strong enough to be in this family, that I wasn’t going to be able to handle anything that the Lothbroks were involved in. I knew exactly what I married into, I knew all the things they have done and are doing. I could handle this…right?

I sighed and set my fork down on my plate and placed my head in my hands. Ivar and I just returned from our honeymoon, I was supposed to feel ecstatic and relaxed, but all I feel is angry and defeated.

“There she is, my new beautiful little sister.” I heard Ubbe behind me, causing me to laugh. I heard his footsteps behind me and quickly composed myself. 

“Good morning, Ubbe.” I turned around and jumped off my seat, walking into his open arms and hugged him. He kissed the crown of my head; he pulled away and studied my face.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Didn’t miss a thing, this one.

“It’s nothing.” I shrugged.

“Y/N…” I groaned and sighed.

“I overheard some talk about me.” I stopped there but seeing Ubbe, the look he was giving me, signaling me to go on. “They don’t think I’m strong enough to be with Ivar since I’ve never experienced this life. That I’m not royalty, that I’m just-.”

“Listen to me” He held on to my shoulder and looked into my eyes. “You are good enough for Ivar, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. The simple fact that you got him to settle down, I thank the gods every day for you walking into his life. “ He pushed the hair out of my face and hugged me again, then our embrace was interrupted by Ivar’s crutch coming in between us, pushing us apart. I scoffed, crossing my arms and looked at Ivar who was glaring at Ubbe.

“Get your own wife, Brother.” He said walking towards me; he then pushed me up against the kitchen counter, locking me in place. I only giggled, running one hand into his loose hair and the other cupping his cheek. Turning his head to face me, I stood on the tip of my toes pressing my lips against his for a quick kiss and pulling away. 

“You know you’re the only one I have eyes for, mi Vida.” He leaned his forehead against mine, we were having a moment until Ubbe reminded us he was still in the room, I snorted as Ivar’s face contort.

“What do you want, Ubbe? Since you invited yourself over and ruined my morning plans with Y/N. What is so important?” He looked over at me then Ivar.

“The news is for the both of you.” Ivar immediately turning his gaze at his older brother, moving away from me, he walked towards his brother leaving me behind.

“Well?”

“Castellanos…you were right, Y/N. He was working with Lagertha as her little spy.” I looked down at my feet really wishing I was wrong, this meant a war was going to brew. “He’s been giving her almost everything he could so she could know how to get us, to get Ivar To get to you.” I started gripping the kitchen counter, my knuckles turning white. Lagertha, the person who I once respected, the person who raised me, was using my blood against me, to bring down my now family.

“Where is he?” Ivar spoke looking at my direction, thought the question was towards his brother. Ubbe only chuckled.

“House by the docks.” My head shot up.

“You have him…”

“Now, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” The brothers began walking and I followed behind, Ivar stopped abruptly at the front door, turning himself around to face me. “What are you doing, my little dove?" 

“I’m going with you.”

“No.”

“Why not? Shouldn’t I be there? Andres is my cousin. I feel like I’m partially responsible for this! I never trusted him before and I knew I should have listened to my gut. I should have known he would have done this again.” Ivar lifting his hand and cupped my cheek.

“Do not blame yourself for this, he was very convincing. I’ll give him that, he fooled me.” He leaned down towards me, pressing his lips against mine, I tightly grabbed onto his shirt, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, he pecked my lips once more then finally moved away. “I’ll be back soon.” Ubbe looked at me apologetically and shut the door.

There was that feeling of insecurity again. I walked upstairs to our bedroom and sat at the edge of our bed. I lay back onto the bed staring at the ceiling; I must have been out of it because I didn’t hear Hvitserk walk into the bedroom. Staring down at me, he smiled; I raised my eyebrow at me and dangled car keys above me. I sat up still staring at him in confusion.

“Come on, Y/N. Let’s prove to them that you can handle this.” I smiled and hopped off the bed heading towards the door, but was stopped by his arm.

“What?” He eyed me up and down.

“I think you should _dress_ for the occasion. Let them know, no matter what kind of person you are, you’re not afraid to get a little…dirty.” As if a light bulb went off in my head, I ran into my closet and heard Hvitserk behind me tell me he would want by the car. I found a [white dress](https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/2668102_506092.jpg) that I never found the occasion to wear it; I grabbed it off the hanger and grabbed the shoes for it. Quickly changing out of my normal clothes and into my dress and heels, I didn’t really need my purse but took it anyway. I made my way downstairs, the front door was open and I saw Hvitserk clearly. He exhaled deeply, shaking his head and laughed.

“What’s so funny, Lothbrok?” I closed the door behind me and walked towards him, he grabbed my hand and spun around.

“Should have stole you from Ivar when I had the chance.” He said jokingly, I swatted his chest. “But, you are beaming with the confidence and attitude of a Lothbrok, little sister. You belong here.” I felt tears well up in my eyes. He kissed my forehead and pulled away. “Now, let’s go before it’s too late.” I opened the passenger door of the car and closed it behind me, he quickly entered the car and we were on our way. I looked out the window, recognizing the road we were taking. This wasn’t there first time I’ve been to the house, though the first time was time I should have been strong.

We were approaching the house and I saw Ubbe waiting outside, leaning on the column of the house, staring down at his phone. He looked up as we parked, immediately walked to my side of the door and opened it for me; he looked down at my outfit and barked out laughter. Offering his hand to help me out the car.

“Yeah, she’s a Lothbrok.” I snorted; he looped my arm with his and walked me towards the house.

“Wait.” I stopped the brothers before we walked through the door. “Wouldn’t Ivar be angry with you two bringing me here? That’s the last thing I want. I don’t want you two to get in trouble.”

“Y/N, he won’t. We know him very well.” Ubbe said, then Hvitserk spoke up.

“Plus, this is something you should be here for. He’s your blood, as for Lagertha. A person who claims that they love you and raised you, she had the audacity to use your cousin to go after us.” I nodded, they were right. I took a deep breath and straighten my posture.

“Let’s do this.” Hvitserk opened the door, Ubbe leading me downstairs; we reached the bottom of the stairs and saw everyone. I saw Ivar standing in front of Andres, who was on his knees bloody and bruised, I felt Ubbe lean close to me and whispered:

“Go to your king.” I smiled at his words and walked towards Ivar, heads turned towards me as my heels echoed throughout the basement. Ivar’s eyes widen with a wicked grin forming, I finally reached him, placing my hand on top his left hand and sweetly kissed his cheek.

“What are you doing here, little dove?”

“I told you, mi Vida. I need to be here for this. You know I have a say in this as well.” Ivar leaned in, kissing me deeply, practically taking my breath away. I pulled away and caressed his cheek. 

“Sit, Y/N and enjoy the show.” I nodded and walked towards two chairs that practically looked like thrones, Ivar followed behind sitting next to me. I sat with my legs crossed, I adjusted my dress, and making sure I wasn’t giving a free show to everyone. I looked behind my cousin and saw the same women who had little faith in me. Ivar began asking Andres questions, but he wouldn’t let up.

“Y/N! Y/N, por favor! Make them stop!” I looked towards Ivar and he laughed at his pleas.

“It is up to you, my love.” I looked at the two men that were becoming relentless.

“Enough!” The two men immediately stopping, I looked at my cousin who was now bleeding more. I stood up, picking up the bottom of my dress so I wouldn’t trip while walking down the few steps from where I was sitting. I stopped in front of Andres and kneeled down in front of him. “Por que, Andres? Por que me hicestes esto? I trusted you, when everyone told me I shouldn’t have. You are the only actual family I had left. You betrayed me.”

“No es mi culpa que te hicestes un puta.” I heard Ivar shoot up from his chair and nearly charge at Andres, the amount of time Ivar and I were together, I’ve taught him Spanish, and of course. He understood a certain word that was said to me. I looked at his two brothers and they ran to settle him back down, I heard them whisper that I had it under control. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I stood up and walk around and stood behind him.

“Why did Lagertha send you?”

“She felt betrayed by you, the girl she raised had married her enemy.”

“Is that right? I thought she wanted me to be happy. I remember that’s all she wanted me to be. Didn’t you tell her how in love and happy I am with Ivar?”

“She wants her kingdom back, Y/N. Ya tu sabes esto.”

“Si, yo lo se. But she already has her own. Why would she need another one? Has she become jealous since I’ve married Ivar that I have a piece of all of this?” I started laughing. “Oh greed, it turns people extremely ugly.”

“Just give it all up, all of you!” Andres said shouting at everyone in the room. “Lagertha will reign. That’s why she killed your mother.” I saw the brothers become angry but still held Ivar back. I clenched my fist at his comment. “Y es la misma razon porque ella mato a tus padres.” I saw Ivar stiffen up at the corner of my eye, I saw Hvitserk leaning in to ask what he said, Ivar answered him back, causing all of them to look at me as I was staring down at my cousin.

“What did you say to me?” I walked around to face him and kneeled down.

“You heard me.” I lifted up my skirt to my thigh and pulled out the knife from my garter. I grabbed a fistful of his hair; he winced at the force I used to pull his neck back to look at me. “You ruined her plan to take over Kattegat when you married Ivar, now she’ll come after you and your crippled husband.” He started laughing, I held up the knife onto his throat.

“I would like to see her try.” I kissed his temple. “Adios, Andres.” I dug the knife and sliced him from ear to ear, causing his blood to splatter on my face and dress. He dropped to the floor, I stood back up and stared at him as his blood pooled on the floor and the life inside him and disappeared. I lifted up my dress so it wouldn’t soak. I looked over at Ivar who was gawking at me with the look of shock and pure glee on his face. I smiled sweetly at him. I held out my hand with the bloody knife and looked over to the woman. “Well don’t just stand there. Clean this up.” They all rushed in front of me, removing the body out of my sight. “Oh, one last thing. Put him on Lagertha’s doorstep and let her know that I didn’t hesitate to kill my own blood and I will NOT hesitate when it comes to her. She wants to go after my husband and my family. She will have to go through me.” 

“Yes, Y/N.” They carried the body out and I stared at the main woman who insulted me.

“Doubt me again and I won’t think twice.” She nodded frantically and followed behind the rest.

“EVERYONE OUT. NOW.” I jumped at Ivar’s voice, turning around fully facing him. Everyone began scurrying around heading towards the exit. I looked at Hvitserk and Ubbe, they gave me a smirk and headed out, they were the last two to go. Hearing the door close behind them. “My dove, look at you. Come here.” I slowly walked towards him, immediately going to my knees as I reached his chair. “Gods, you look beautiful.” He caressed my cheek; I leaned into his touch and placed my hand on top of his. His thumb swiping my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly, letting his thumb slip in as I gently sucked on it.

Hearing him groan, I began to grow wet. I saw him pull his phone out his pocket and took a photo of me. Ivar smirked and slipped his hand into my hair, grabbing it roughly, making me moan. 

“On my lap.” I stood up quickly, lifting my skirt and straddled him. He pulled me down and I grinded on his hard member, causing me to mewl. “Look at the beautiful mess you made.” He said letting his fingers skim down my now bloodied dress, he dragged his fingers down to my skirt, his hands disappearing as he began unbuttoning his pants, I helped him shimmy them down. His right hand pumping himself and the other straight to my mound, Ivar groaned at how ready I was for him. He didn’t need to get me ready. 

Lifting myself up for him, he grabbed my waist and sat me down, making me take all of him at once. We let out a primal groan; I began rocking my hips as he held on to me tightly, I gripped the back of the chair and started grinding on him faster. 

“F-fuck. Ivar.” I kept chanting his name as if it were a prayer. He removed one of his hands and placed them under my skirt, slowly rubbing my clit, I began to feel my walls clamp.

“That’s it, my queen. L-look at ah-fuck, look you come on undone.” I let go of the chair and wrapped my arms around Ivar’s neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began thrusting, his other hand still working my clit. My face in the crook of my neck, I almost screamed at the sensation that was building. I was placing kisses and bites all over his neck; I made my way up to his ear, biting his earlobe.

"I’m gonna cum, Ivar.” I said breathlessly.

“Cum with me, Y/N. Oh gods.” It only took as few more thrusts that had us practically screaming. Spilling inside me, my body pretty much slumped on to his. He lifted my head up, kissing my as if it would have been our last, He pulled away but with out lips ghosting each other’s. Catching our breaths, Ivar finally spoke again.

“What you said-“ I cut him off.

“I meant every word. After Andres the real reason about my parents, she will not come after you without going through me. I will kill her if she lays a finger on Ubbe, Hvitserk, and with you. I’d skin her alive to show everyone that we are not ones to trifle with.” His blue eyes practically lighting up with every word I’ve said. “Te quiero hasta la luna y mas allá, Ivar.”

“And I love you, my Queen” Cupping my cheek and pressing our foreheads together, he let out a deep breath. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
